Ben 10: Travel To Another Universe
by tarrun97
Summary: A Ben 10-RWBY crossover. When Ben and Gwen are at the beach, Albedo appears and teleports them to another dimension. Will they manage to survive there? Will the cousins ever return to Bellwood? BenxWeiss pairing
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER-1**

Hey guys. This is my fan fiction story. So please don't hate me if the story is bad.

Warning: In this story Kevin and Gwen are not together, and do not like each other romantically.

Ben 10: Ultimate Alien

 **I do not own Ben 10 or RWBY.**

It is a warm summer day in Bellwood. People are happily going around town. It was just two months back when the big secret of our hero was revealed. Since then people are not that scared to go around town. They know those aliens aren't the bad guys. But there are some people who are sceptical.

Our hero, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson is a 17-year old teenager. He wears a green jacket with white stripes and the number 10 on it, over a black t-shirt, and blue jeans. He wears white sneakers. He is the wielder of the Ultimatrix, the most powerful device in the universe, which allows him to transform into different alien species. He uses it to save the universe from different threats and warlords who want to take over their planet and universe. He works with his 17-year old cousin, Gwen Tennyson, who is an anodite, an energy being, and Kevin Ethan Levin, an Osmosian. They have encountered several dangers together and have always come out successful.

Currently, the cousins are sitting at the beach enjoying the day together. They are in their swimming attires and lying on the sand.

"It is a wonderful day, no wonder people like the beach so much", Ben said.

"Yeah, you're right", said Gwen.

"So Gwen, how are your studies going?" asked Ben.

"Great, I got straight A's this time too. What about you?" she replied.

"I don't know. I'm not that bright you know. You're always the brains in the team", he said.

Gwen blushed "Oh shut up". It always felt nice when Ben complimented her. She didn't know why.

"No. Really, you have everything. Beauty, smartness, intelligence and power. I'm just a kid with a fancy watch, who can't even save himself without it", he said sighing.

Gwen blushed even more at the beauty part, then blinked and sighed. She didn't know why he started feeling that way. She knew he couldn't be convinced, so she just let him be and went to the water.

Ben got up and walked towards the car. He started thinking about all the good times they had together. He started thinking about the times the Omnitrix ran out of charge or didn't work, how useless he was, unable to help his teammates. He reached the car and simply leaned on it looking at the sky.

Suddenly an explosion occurred. He went to investigate it. There was smoke at the site. Then a figure came out of the smoke and hit him, startling him. He fell on his back when Gwen came up to him and helped him up.

"You OK?" she asked him concerned.

"I'm fine", he replied, a bit dazed.

They both turned to look at the figure. Ben snarled at the figure.

"Albedo", they said.

"Hello Tennysons. Good to see you again", he said, smiling evilly.

"What do you want!?" asked Ben angrily, with his right hand over the Ultimatrix.

"I want my revenge on you Tennysons, so I have brought a gift for you", he replied.

He threw a grenade at them which exploded and opened up a hole sucking them in. After they were sucked in the portal closed and they were gone.

"At last, I have taken my revenge on those cousins", Albedo yelled, laughing maniacally.

 **In a different universe:**

Four teenage girls, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, were going through Emerald forest. They were asked to go to the forest by Professor Ozpin to see if something was wrong. Ruby and Yang were walking together, while Blake and Weiss were walking together. The two sisters were talking about their love lives.

Yang: (yells annoyed) I DON'T KNOW WHY I CHOOSE ONLY JERKS!

Ruby: Calm down Yang. I'm sure you'll get a good boyfriend. Not so sure about myself though.

Yang: Why not? You're smart, beautiful, and talented. Any guy would be lucky to have you.

Ruby just sighs.

Just then a portal opens above the girls. Ben and Gwen fall out of the portal. The girls move away just in time. Ben and Gwen lay next to each other. Ben was knocked out unconscious while Gwen was awake. She slowly got up in a sitting position rubbing her head. Then she looks around and saw the four girls staring at them in a defensive position.

Gwen: Where are we?

Ruby comes towards Gwen.

Ruby: You're on Remnant.

Gwen: Huh?

Weiss: Remnant is the name of the planet you're on.

Gwen: (sighs) Looks like Albedo decided to completely throw us out of that dimension.

All girls look at each other confused. Suddenly Gwen remembered something.

Gwen: Where's Ben? (looks around frantically)

Yang: You mean that guy there? (indicates behind the girls)

Gwen sees Ben knocked out unconscious behind them.

Gwen: BEN!

She starts running towards him. He slowly gets up rubbing his head and groaning.

Ben: Did someone get the number on that truck?

Suddenly he is enveloped in a bone crushing hug by someone. He looks down and sees Gwen.

Ben: (wheezing) Gwen... need... air..!

Gwen pulls away blushing, and apologizes.

The four girls came to the cousins.

Ruby: Come with us to Beacon. I'm sure Ozpin can find a way to help you.

Gwen and Ben share a look. They know they need all the help they can get.

 **That's it. The first chapter of my first story is complete. Please Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or RWBY.**

 **Thanks for reviewing guys. I'll try to deal with the suggestions.**

 **At Beacon:**

Ben and Gwen arrived at Beacon with team RWBY. Professor Ozpin believed their story, saying that they had no reason to lie to them. He let them stay at Beacon till they find a way to go back home.

The cousins were at Team RWBY's Dorm. They were talking about the purpose of the establishment of Beacon. The six of them were sitting in a circle, sharing their experiences with each other.

Ben: After eating that particle, I let out a huge burp, which obliterated 3/4ths of Mt. Rushmore.

Team RWBY was dumbstruck, while Gwen just giggled.

Gwen: Yeah. That was one of his most embarrasing moments.

Weiss was having a closer look at Ben. She found his flustered face very cute. Then, she started blushing after coming to her senses. Gwen saw her blushing and narrowed her eyes. She started to feel very protective of Ben after the Kai and Julie incidents. She didn't want him to go through such heartbreaks again.

That's when Weiss took notice of the gauntlet like thing on his left wrist.

Weiss: Hey Ben. What's that thing on your left wrist?

Yang: Yeah. I wanted to ask you about it too. It doesn't look like a normal wrist watch to me.

Ben was suddenly nervous. He didn't know if he could trust these girls with his secret yet. But one look at them told him that they weren't the bad guys.

Ben: That is because it's not. It is called the Ultimatrix. It's the most powerful device in the universe. Atleast my universe.

The girls were all wide-eyed and dumbstruck. But Yang didn't believe it.

Yang: (scoffs) Yeah, and I am a goddess. Don't bluff.

Ben: You don't believe me, huh? How about an illustration.

He activated the Ultimatrix and scrolled through the aliens. He came across an alien he recently unlocked.

Ben: Hey, does anybody want to know how fast I can go?

The girls blinked, while Gwen just sat there thinking what alien he will select.

Ruby: Well, not faster than me. That's for sure.

Ben: Lets see about that.

He pressed a button on the Ultimatrix and the dial popped up. He slammed down the dial and was enveloped in a flash of emerald light. When the light died down, in Ben's place stood a blue and black feline like creature.

Ben: **FASTTRACK!**

The girls were all astonished by the sudden change.

Ben: **Ruby, keep this pillow in that corner and see how long it takes for me to bring it here.**

Ruby did as she was told. She took a red pillow and placed in the other end of the dorm. She then came back and joined the girls.

Ben: **Now just watch.**

He then ran to the corner and brought the pillow within the blink of an aye. Ruby was dumstruck by his speed.

Ruby: (breathes out) No way!

Ben then slammed the Ultimatrix dial on his changed and returned to normal in a flash of emerald light.

Ben: Told ya!

Professor Ozpin was thinking about the cousins, who were recently brought to Beacon. He was thinking whether they really were from another universe. If they really were from another universe then he didn't know how he could send them back. If their was no way to go back, then he will have to admit them into Beacon.

He let out a long sigh as he thought about what the future would bring them.

 **Thanks for reading guys. Please continue to read and review. If you have any suggestions about the pairing then send them via PM. Your encouragement helps me write. Thanks again.**


End file.
